rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Follow the Leader
Follow the Leader is the third episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 10 and the 205th episode overall. It aired on June 11, 2012. Characters Project Freelancer *Carolina *South Dakota *North Dakota *York *Georgia (Mentioned Only) Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons Blue Team *Epsilon *Tucker *Caboose *Washington Insurrection *Insurrectionist Leader *C.T. *Several soldiers Plot At the UNSC Scrap Metal Recycling Station, inside an Insurrection spacecraft, two Insurrectionists fire at C.T.; which is revealed to be a holographic projection. Soon after, the real C.T. incapacitates the two soldiers, takes an assault rifle from one of the soldiers, and points it at the Insurrectionist Leader. However, instead of shooting him, C.T. greets him, thus confirming her affiliation with the Insurrection. After giving the Leader a datapad containing information on Project Freelancer, they then discuss information about a secret artifact that the Insurrection has discovered. Afterwards, one of the Insurrectionist soldiers report to the Leader that they are in position and are awaiting his signal. In the present, Washington and Carolina engage several soldiers, until Grif appears in a Warthog and eliminates the attacking soldiers, with Tucker and Simmons arriving soon after, also in a Warthog. As the team regroup outside, Epsilon asks everyone why they decided to rescue him. Sarge and Caboose explain that Carolina wants to find the Director and since Epsilon has all of his memories, he may know where he is. Epsilon, skeptical about the plan, states that although he has the Director's memories, he can't necessarily remember them himself. Carolina then gives orders to the Reds and Blues, not understanding the fact that they are completely clueless as to what she's saying. Washington summarizes for them as a result. Getting frustrated, Carolina orders the team to leave. Meanwhile, back in the Insurrectionist station's hangar, South reports to Carolina that the Leader is not present in the facility, but instead is somewhere out in "Bone Valley". With no other options, Carolina orders the Freelancers to depart for Bone Valley, until York crash lands inside the hangar on a jetpack. Ignoring his sudden presence, the Freelancers fly back into the scrapyard, with York flying off with them. Back inside the spacecraft where C.T. and Insurrectionists are, the Insurrectionist Leader and his soldiers prepare to leave, urging C.T. to go along with him; stating that the other Freelancers will soon be onto her. C.T. agrees and departs with the Insurrectionists. Transcript U.N.S.C. SCRAP METAL RECYCLING STATION. MANY YEARS AGO... Pan towards the Insurrection spacecraft. Cut to the interior of the spacecraft where two Insurrectionists are seen firing their weapons. Insurrectionist #1: Intruder, get him!! Insurrectionist #2: Open fire!! A C.T. hologram evaporates. Insurrectionist Leader: Stand down. The Isurrectionist Leader walks forward in front of his soldiers. C.T. jumps down from the ceiling behind the two minor Insurrection soldiers and knocks them down, taking one of their weapons. She points an Assault Rifle at the Insurrectionist Leader. C.T: You didn't wait for me to start? I'm hurt. C.T. lowers her rifle and tosses it to the Leader. The Leader catches it. Insurrectionist Leader: I was worried about you. Didn't think you be able to get away. C.T: You don't know the half of it. They stepped up production. Here. C.T. hands a datapad to the Leader. C.T.: The ship was captured by the enemy. I'm surprised there's anything left in the data banks. Insurrectionist Leader: Ha, not everybody follows protocol you should know that better than anyone. C.T.: You really think they found another artifact? How could nobody have discovered that when they were processing the wreckage? Insurrectionist Leader: They didn't know where to look, and they didn't have what you have. Insurrectionist: Sir, we're in position, awaiting your signal. U.N.S.C. ARCHIVES - PRESENT DAY ' ''Cut to three soldiers engaging Carolina. Washington runs out of the base and assists her. 'Carolina: '''Wash, take that right side. ''Wash shoots and kills one of the soldiers. 'Washington: '''Where's everyone else?! '''Carolina: '''Working on an extraction plan. They should be here right about- ''Grif suddenly appears in a Warthog and runs over the remaining soldiers. '''Grif: WOOOOO HOOOOOO!!!! Grif stops the Warthog in front of Carolina and Washington. Sarge and Caboose run out of the base to join them. Carolina: '...now. '''Grif: '''Sup. '''Sarge: '''Damn you Private Grif! You took out those two soldiers before I could administer my legal brand of red justice. Now where's Simmons? '''Grif: '''I don't know. He found another Warthog and he was right behind me. ''Another Warthog, containing Simmons and Tucker, drives out in front of the base, parking next to Grif. Simmons activates the emergency brake after doing so. '''Simmons: '''Present. '''Grif: ''(sarcastically)'' Wow...nice entrance dude. Very thrilling. Simmons: Hey, I don't need all that flash. Some of us have respect for the fundamentals. Grif: Hey, what did I tell you before? You know you're not allowed to use words that use the term "fun" in them. Tucker: '''I'm riding with you next time. He actually stopped at the train tracks. '''Simmons: That's the law! Tucker: 'We were under fire! '''Simmons: '''That's still the law. '''Sarge: '''Simmons, only you could manage to make a high-speed chase boring. '''Simmons: '''Thank you, sir. ''Grif notices the classical music playing from Simmons' Warthog 'Grif: '''What is that song? ''Simmons turns it off. '''Simmons: '''Uh, it's a Bolivian Orchestral Mash-Up. Obviously, you haven't heard of them yet. '''Grif: Thank Goodness for that. Epsilon runs out. Epsilon: '''I still don't understand. Why did you guys rescue me? '''Sarge: '''Don't blame us. Blame Mrs. Fussy Britches. '''Caboose: Yeah, actually it's Miss Fussy Britches. She gets really mad when you say it wrong. Sarge: She wanted to get you out of that memory whatsit. Something about you being a geneticfide and mental imprint of muculeen of that Professor What's His Puss. Epsilon: Can somebody translate that? I don't speak Huckleberry. Caboose: Yeah, the mean lady wants to find the Director and since you have all of his memories, you might know where he went. Epsilon: Wow, that actually seemed too correct for you, Caboose. There must have been some part of that you didn't underst- Caboose: -and when she finds him, we're going to throw him a very big surprise party. Epsilon: Ah, there we go. Sarge: Sure, as long as surprise party means shooting him in the face and then walking away in slow motion. Hehe. Caboose: (yelling) SURPRISE!! Epsilon: Well, I- you know, I hate to break it to you, but I don't know how much help I'm going to be. I mean, I may have the Director's memories, but that doesn't mean I...remember them. Caboose: Yeah, I have the same problem. I barely remember any of my own memeories, (turns to Sarge) and none of anyone else's. Sarge: (to Epsilon) Well you better start remembering Blue. I had to watch Grif nearly die three times today. It's like fate was laughing at me. (yells at the sky) Why don't you just take him already! Epsilon: I gotta say, I'm pretty surprised to see you taking orders from a Blue...Sarge. Sarge: Hmph. Under duress. Epsilon: What? You didn't want to come? Sarge: Let's just say you seem to know a lot of women with quick tempers. You got a fetish or something? Epsilon: I guess you could- Say yeah, apparently. Sarge: '''...Wanna talk about it? '''Epsilon: ...No. Caboose: '''Wanna talk about it with- '''Epsilon: No! Carolina: Okay, everyone load up. NAV points are in your HUDs. Alternate NAVs uploaded to your secondary objectives. Sync. Everyone stares at Carolina in silence. Carolina: Sync?! Washington: Oh, uh right! (to everyone) Everyone, just say "sync" whenever she says that. Tucker: Oh. Sync? Caboose: Refrigerator. Carolina: You guys not used to getting orders? Grif: Oh, were used to getting them alright. We're just not used to doing much with them. Carolina: We're retreating. Simmons: Oh! Okay, yeah! That's usually step one in most of our plans. Sync! Caboose: Easy-Bake Oven. Carolina: Let's just go... Carolina leaves. Cut to the past, outside the Insurrectionist spacecraft's main hangar. Inside the hangar, Carolina and South Dakota are seen talking to one another. Carolina tosses her Gravity Hammer away in the process. Carolina: What do you mean the leader's not here? South Dakota: Exactly what I said. His last check in is upstairs in the main deck, but his callsign just appeared in their internal frequencies. He's broadcasting from out in Bone Valley. Carolina: Meaning he's not here? South Dakota: Gee, you're starting to sound like a broken record. Carolina: Fine. Change of plans everyone. We're heading into the junkyard. Carolina, South, North, and Washington all file up in a line and prepare to leave. Carolina: (quietly to herself) This is beginning to feel more and more like a setup. Suddenly, York crash lands inside the main hangar with a jetpack on his back. The Freelancers turn their heads towards York, in response to his sudden arrival. York drops his legs and raises his upper body up. York: Ugh! You would not believe the time I had getting back. It's nuts out there. Carolina: Let's go people. Carolina and South Dakota take off on their jetpacks and exit the hangar. York: What? No welcome back? North Dakota walks towards York and pats him on the back. North Dakota: Alright, welcome back. North takes off on his jetpack and exits the hangar. York: Where are they off to in such a hurry? Washington walks towards York and helps him up. Washington: Found the leader. He's hiding out in Bone Valley. York: We're going all the way over there, after what happened to Georgia? Washington: Would someone please tell me what happened to Georgia?! York: Dude, you do not want to know. York takes off on his jetpack and exits the hangar, leaving Washington alone. As York flies away, the camera slowly pans away from the main hangar, where Washington is seen standing inside by himself. Washington: (from afar) I really do though! Cut to another area of the spacecraft, inside the the Insurrectionist Leaders's room. Insurrectionist Leader: Time to get out of here. The Leader and his two other Insurrectionist soldiers begin to leave. As the two soldiers continue to walk away, the Leader stops, turns around, and faces C.T. He walks up to her and touches her shoulder. Insurrectionist Leader: You too. C.T.: I can't. Not yet. Insurrectionist Leader: If they weren't on to you before, they definitely will be now. Come with us Connie. I'm not gonna lose you over this. Insurrectionist: (over radio) All forces we are go! I repeat, we are go! C.T. walks away and leaves with the Insurrectionists. The Leader follows her out. Gallery CT Hologram.png Ctgrabs.png Insurrectionist talks with CT.png Wash & Carolina in battle.png Grif on Standoff.png Grif in Warthog S10.png Grif, Simmons, and Tucker riding in warthogs.png Carolina gives orders.png Freelancers get ready to depart.png Wash and York.png Trivia *This episode confirms C.T.'s affiliation with the Insurrection. *The Warthog plays its iconic Tejano music during Grif's arrival, this time using Rooster Teeth's original composition instead of Los Dos Laredos / Acordeones De Oro. *The "Do you wanna talk about it?" gag returns when Sarge asks Epsilon about having a fetish. ''Caboose soon asks the question again but is quickly rejected by Epsilon. *York can be seen flying out of control at '''4:21' prior to regrouping with the team, despite the fact he was not equipped with a jetpack prior to being sucked out into space in Revenants. *The Insurrectionist heard on the radio at the end of the episode is voiced by Ray Narvaez, Jr. *In the opening scene, 619-B can be seen at the bottom of the spaceship that C.T. is on. *When C.T. enters the Insurrectionist Leader's room, she is wearing her jetpack, but when she aims the Assault Rifle at him, it is gone. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 10